New Neighbors Are Weird
by Dudess Godess
Summary: There's a new neighbor and the Bladebreakers seem to have plans for him. Well let's just say things don't work out as planned. (I may have spelling errors so sorry)


This is my first story! (Don't you just get a little annoyed when people say this?) I hope it's not horrible!! The chapter might be a little short but, whatever. Umm, well let's get it on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it.

**Chapter 1: They Meet**

"Hey guys! Guess what I heard?!" said Tyson happily, "There is someone moving into the house across from my house!"

"Really?!" said Max, "Maybe we can train with him!!"

"Hold on Max," said Kai in his usual tone of voice, "you don't even know if they will have a kid."

Rei is just listening to the conversation when he finally starts to talk," Well I think you are all going a little too fast."

"We should make plans for him! We can mold him into what we want!!" yelled Tyson.

Everyone just gave him a staring glance but then acted like they didn't here him.

"Humph" Tyson said agitated," He's moving in today."

"What? When?" asked Max excitedly.

"1:3o" said Tyson in a huff.

"That's in 15 minutes!" said Rei like he should have had time to prepare.

"Are we just going to wait for him to come?" asked Kai after a long silence.

"It's already been 5 minutes so I guess we are." said Max in sort of a "hurry up and get here!" voice.

"Whoa, they are exactly 9 minutes early!" said Max like it was the greatest thing in the world after 1 minute of silence. Their car came with the moving van following.

The windows were kind of dark so they couldn't see inside. They watched them get out of the car. What they saw next made their jaws drop. There were no boys. Just a lady with short, black hair got out with a girl that looked the boy's ages with long back hair dangling all the way down to her waste.

"It's a gi…gi…girl!" yelled Tyson and Max in awe.

"Whoa…." was the only thing Rei could manage to say.

Kai just stared because he doesn't talk much and he was expecting a girl. She was looking at them puzzled to why they were staring. She says something to what seems to be her mother and walks over to them with the boy's eyes following her.

"Ummmm," she said a little confused," hi."

"Hello….." said Tyson, Max, and Rei in unison like how Joey and Jeesy from Full House do.

"You are the Bladebreakers aren't you?" she asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes we are!" said Tyson like he ruled the world by answering that question 'yes we are!'

"I don't think we caught your name." said Kai in his usual voice.

"Oh yeah, my name is Sam." she said like it's the least of her worries.

"Well at least she has a boy's name." whispered Max into Tyson's ear.

Rei and Kai seem to have heard because Rei kicked Max in the leg acting like he didn't notice he kicked Max and Max of course yelled,"ow" but no one cared. Kai just shot Max a stare. It wasn't as cold as usual because Max wasn't offending _him _in any way but he still thought it was very rude.

"Ummmm, okay…" Sam said clueless," My mom was so excited to be moving across from a member of the Bladebreaker's house."

"Can you Beyblade?" asked Rei slightly eager to get the answer.

Sam just nods. She opens her mouth to say something but isn't able to because Tyson yelled out," Cool! Are you any good?!"

Sam shrugs. Kai tries to get in a word but Sam's mother yells something like "come on we should get unpacked!!!"

"I'll be right there!" said Sam a little annoyed," I got to go. Bye!"

"Wait we can help you unpack!" said Rei and Max together.

Kai has a look on his face that looks like he feels a little awkward that they volunteered themselves. Or wait I think they volunteered us all!

Sam has the door open and is about to walk in but pauses when she hears them. She yells back," Sure!"

Max and Tyson come running, Rei starts out walking and then starts to jog, and Kai just walks, but then he goes a bit faster because he's falling a little behind.

Did you like my first chapter? I'm definitely going to make the second chapter really soon! Suggestions welcome! Please help!!!! Oh yeah, this is kind of like V Force because they will be acting like the V Force Bladebreakers but sorry to all the Hilary fans (if any) but, she won't be showing up in my story. Oh yeah, Kenny will show up in the next chapter. Okay? Okay.


End file.
